


Mi Señora

by patri6



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Engagement, F/M, Love, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño AU ubicado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los pensamientos de Francis antes de su fatal desenlace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Señora

Francis yacía herido de muerte en las trincheras, el ruido de las bombas y la metralla resonaba en sus oídos, después escuchó como varios de sus hombres le llamaban y le alzaban todo lo rápido que podían camino a la enfermería del frente.  
Vio como el cielo azul se abría paso en sus ojos y de repente todo fue silencio.  
Y ya no estaba en la guerra. Ni en las trincheras. Ni combatiendo.

Estaba con Mary.  
Mary y sus magdalenas quemadas.  
Mary y su sonrisa.  
Mary rogándole que volviera.

Mary.

Estaba con Mary en la última cena fuera de casa que habían compartido antes de marcharse al frente.  
No había magdalenas quemadas, solo un menú exquisito.  
Además todo iba acompañado de champagne.  
Aquella noche se había propuesto firmemente en no pensar en su separación y habían hecho planes de futuro, por eso la había pedido matrimonio y había colocado un elegante y caro anillo en su dedo.  
Los dos estaban embargados y extasiados por la felicidad. Francis volvería y ellos se casarían.  
Vivirían en la casa familiar donde los terrenos eran extensos y los jardines verdes y floreados. Tendrían perros y varios niños.  
Nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera la guerra.

Pero ahora que respiraba su último aliento sabía que la muerte haría su trabajo. Y él no podía luchar más contra ella…  
Sintió las caricias de su prometido y sus labios dulces y calientes junto a los suyos.  
Por eso dijo unas últimas palabras que pronunció al viento y que sabía que sus fieles hombres recogerían:

"Señora: Si vuestra pena no me lastimara más que mi muerte, yo me tuviera enteramente por bienaventurado. Quisiera tener más espacio del que tengo para escribiros alguna cosa para vuestro consuelo. Mi ánima pues ya otra cosa no tengo, dejo en vuestras manos, haced con ella como con la cosa que más os quiso. Y así quedo, dejando esta pena, esperando el cuchillo de vuestro dolor y de mi descanso.  
Mary…"

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras que dice Francis están inspiradas en una carta histótica escrita por Juan Padilla a su esposa, Maria Pacheco.


End file.
